criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Innocence Lost
Innocence Lost '(Case #19) is the nineteenth case of the game. The victim, Gail Harding, was the personal intern of a reporter named Rachel Priest. Gail was found dead, encased in solid concrete in a construction site. The killer was the bussiness partner of Derek Molina (a venture capitalist who was quite close to Gail), Irina Phelps. Irina was drunk when she found Gail unconsious (because of overdose) in the construction site. She thought that Gail was dead and encased the victim in solid concrete so that the body could not be found. Irina did this because she thought that Gail's death would give Derek's company a bad image since the victim was an employee of Derek, and as a result, she hid Gail's body in solid concrete. She did not want to jeopardise Derek's company, which the two of them had built with a lot of hardwork. Victim *'Gail Harding (Found encased in solid concrete) Murder Weapon *'Concrete Mixer' Killer *'Irina Phelps' Suspects Susan Peck.png|Susan Peck Rachel Priest case 19.png|Rachel Priest Derek Molina.png|Derek Molina Philip Rockwell.png|Philip Rockwell Irina Phelps.png|Irina Phelps Killer's Profile *The killer takes energy drinks. *The killer uses Cocaine. *The killer wears tartan flannel. *The Killer has long hair. *The killer weighs 140 lbs (63 kg). Crime scenes Construction Site.jpg|Construction Site Hallway Corner.jpg|Hallway Corner Motel Room #9.jpg|Motel Room #9 Motel Bed.jpg|Motel Bed Walton Square.jpg|Walton Square Company Car.jpg|Company Car Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Construction Site. *Autopsy the Victim's Body. *Examine Concrete Mixer. *Analyze Powder Specks. *Examine Torn Card. *Investigate Motel Room #9. *Talk to the motel owner about the victim. *Examine Victim's Purse. *Talk to Rachel about her ties with the victim. *Examine Credit Card Receipt. *Analyze Credit Card Number. *Talk to Derek Molina about the credit card receipt. *Examine Concrete Rubble. *Examine Molecule. Chapter 2: *See what Philip Rockwell wants to tell you. *Investigate Walton Square. *Examine Trash Bag. *Examine Car Key. *Analyze Car Key Registration. *Warn Rachel about Philip Rockwell's threats. *Talk to Derek Molina about his drug habit. *Talk to Irina Phelps about her ties to the victim. *Investigate Motel Bed. *Examine Cocaine Mirror. *Analyze Fingerprints. *Talk to Susan Peck about her dealing cocaine. Chapter 3: *Talk to Philip Rockwell about the victim. *Talk to Irina Phelps about taking cocaine. *Talk to Rachel Priest about her relationship with the victim. *Investigate Company Car. *Examine Headrest. *Analyze Molecule. *Investigate Hallway Corner. *Examine Plank. *Analyze Piece of Thread. *Analyze Platform Scale. *Arrest Killer. Additional Investigation: ''' *Ask Rachel Priest to leave the construction site. *Investigate Construction Site. *Examine Toolbox. *Examine Digital Recorder. *Give her digital recorder back to Rachel Priest. (Reward: Burger') *Talk to Susan Peck about the dealing accusations. *Investigate Motel Room #9. *Examine Bag. *Analyze Fingerprints. *Arrest Susan Peck for dealing. (Reward: '''100 XP') *See what Derek Molina wants. *Investigate Walton Square. *Examine Metal Pieces. *Give his mixing table to Derek Molina. (Reward: Geeky Cap, Blue Stripped Glasses) Trivia *Innocence Lost and The Kiss of Death (Case #16) are the only two cases in which two of the suspects are arrested. Category:Cases Category:Financial Center